


Mr. Brightside

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Best Friends, Humor, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Slashy, Walmart
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mendengar sepeda kesayangan sahabatnya raib di gondol maling, William berinisiatif untuk membelikan Leonard sepeda baru. Maka pergilah mereka ke Wall Mart... disana, Will nyosor kayak bocah ilang, ninggalin Leo yang nggak bisa nyusulin dia. ditengah jalan, Will menemukan Leo. Tapi ternyata, orang itu bukan Leonard... William/Leonard + Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ini RPF paling ngaco ngaujubilah yang pernah saya bikin. pertama, gegara Mr.Nimoy pernah nge-tweet kalo sepedanya ilang, dan kayaknya emang si Bill yang nyolong x,D kedua, kenyataan bahwa Richard Belzer emang rada mirip sama Mr.Nimoy.... ketiga, saya gak tau disclaimernya pergi kemana.

Disuatu hari yang indah, William berencana ingin mengunjungi sahabatnya, Leonard. mumpung isteri sama anak-anaknya lagi pergi entah kemana... William jadi bisa memiliki Leonard selama seharian penuh. 

 

Ketika sampai di rumah pemeran Spock itu, William mendapati Leonard sedang duduk di ruang tamunya dengan raut muka bête abis. Tentu melihat Leonard yang lemas seperti itu membuat William tergelitik untuk bertanya ada apa. 

 

“Leo?” William tanpa basa basi langsung duduk disamping Leonard, menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. “Kamu kenapa? Kok mukanya kayak abis ketabrak mobil begitu??” 

 

“Bill...” sang aktor lawas sekaligus fotografer terkenal tersebut menghela nafas panjang, “Sebenarnya aku baru tahu...”

 

Jeger. William mukanya jadi pucet, pas denger Leonard ngomong memakai nada lemes campur desperate. Pikiran jelek numpuk dibenak William, takut si Leonard ini kenapa-kenapa... apa jangan-jangan dia kena penyakit serius, isterinya minta cerai ( _Kalau yang ini sih William bakal ngadain pesta syukuran kali_ ), atau dia salah minum air putih sama air comberan!? 

 

“B-Baru tau apa, Leo??” William keringet dingin, penasaran ama apa yang mau Leonard omongin. 

 

“Aku baru tahu kalau sepedaku hilang tadi pagi....” jawab Leonard dengan raut wajah ala Spock yang baru tahu I-Chaya kesayangannya mati. 

 

William cengok, terus nyari guci keramik buat nimpukin kepala Leonard. 

 

Ya kaga lah. yang ada Leonard duluan yang nimpuk kepala William. 

 

“...Sepedamu ilang? Itu doang?” William masang muka ngejek, “Aku kira kamu kenapa-napa, soalnya kamu ngomongnya kayak udah sekarat begitu! Haduh, Leo...” keluhnya. 

 

“Itukan sepeda berharga,” Leonard membela diri, “Aku menyimpannya baik-baik dari tahun ’93....” 

 

“Terus? Udah kamu cari? Lupa naro kali...” kata Will sambil membetulkan bantal sofa yang menganjal punggungnya. 

 

“Udah, tapi tetep nggak ketemu...pas aku ngeliat ditempat biasa aku menyimpannya, yang kesisa cuman gemboknya doang!” Leonard terlihat makin sedih saat menceritakan kronologis sepedanya yang raib. 

 

William tak tega melihat sahabatnya sedih, jadi selama Leonard ngerocos ngomong sama dia tentang kenangan-kenangan indah yang dilaluinya bersama dengan sepeda itu, Will diam-diam udah ngerencanain sesuatu untuk membuat Leo semangat kembali. 

 

Ping! Dia mendapatkan ide. 

 

“Ah!” William berteriak seperti baru menemukan bangkai manusia didalam bagasi mobilnya. “Gimana kalau aku membelikanmu sepeda yang baru??” ujarnya. 

 

Leonard menaikan sebelah alis. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak bisa hilang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun memerankan Spock Schn T’gai. “Apa? Beli sepeda baru? Bill... aku tak...” 

 

“Eits,” William memotong perkataan Leonard, “Kau tak dapat beragumentasi denganku soal ini. aku benci melihatmu sedih, Leo. Kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja sepeda bututmu itu dan beli sepeda baru? Aku yang beli, deh!” 

 

Leonard terlihat tak yakin. Dia berdehem sebentar. William melihatnya dengan mata besar, memohon untuk menyetujui idenya. 

 

Leonard tahu kalau sekalinya William udah mencetuskan ide, mau ide yang buruk maupun ide brilian, ide itu akan tetap terlaksana...apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Leonard mati-matian menolak ide tersebut. 

 

“Baiklah, Bill. Kurasa aku dapat menggunakan sepeda baru...” Leonard ngaku kalah deh kali ini... 

 

“Awesome!” kesenengan karena Leonard menerima idenya, William merangkul pundak Leonard dan memberinya ciuman kecil dikepala. Leonard mendengus kencang saat Will mencium kepalanya. Wajahnya jadi sedikit memerah. 

 

“Ayo kita pergi sekarang!” William bangkit dari atas sofa, berjalan cepat menuju lemari Kabinet milik Leonard untuk mengambil kunci mobil, “Aku yang nyetir deh, ke Wall Mart!” katanya dengan seringai diwajahnya. 

 

Leonard mukanya berubah jadi garang, “Bill, terakhir kali kau yang menyetir, mobilku nyungsep di trotoar dan nabrak pohon komplek rumahku. Puteraku sampai marah-marah karena menemukan mobil miliknya yang kita gunakan bagian depannya hancur. Bemper-nya patah jadi dua.” 

 

dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Leonard mengambil kunci mobilnya dari tangan William.

 

“Kali ini, aku yang menyetir.” Kata Leonard, sambil mengantung kunci mobil tersebut didepan muka William. 

 

William mengeram kesal, lalu mengumpat kecil. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Maka pergilah kedua orang tua itu menggunakan mobil nisan torano berwarna hitam menuju Supermarket Wall Mart, yang isinya lengkap banget, apa aja ada disana. Carrefour sama Hypermart aja kalah. Oke, emang salah banget bandingin mereka dengan Wall Mart. 

 

Nyampe disana, si Will yang ada lari kelieran duluan. Ninggalin Leonard yang berjalan anteng dibelakangnya, sibuk ngeliatin barang-barang yang sedang di display. 

 

“Bill! Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat!” 

 

Leonard menasehati William seperti menasehati cucu-nya yang masih kecil. William memang tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil jika sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. 

 

William melihat Leonard yang berada jauh dibelakangnya dibalik rak display makanan kering, “Kamu yang jalannya terlalu lama, Leo!” sahutnya sambil ketawa nista. 

 

Leonard mengumpat mendengar cacian William. Mentang-mentang kondisi badannya lebih fit, dan dia rajin minum jus sayuran aneh buatannya sendiri itu... 

 

William lalu pergi memasuki lorong sebelah kanan, pas Leonard berhasil mendatangi lorong tersebut, William udah nggak ada. Mukanya Leo langsung jadi pucat. Mampus, si Will ilang. Bisa di amukin ama isterinya nih, nanti... ah, tapi Leo mah bodo amat ama isterinya Will.... 

 

Sekarang yang jadi masalahnya adalah; William ilang didalam supermarket yang luar biasa gede nya ini, dan Leonard gak tahu itu orang ada dibelahan supermarket bagian mana. Glek.

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

William berjalan mengitari rak-rak besi yang mejual peralatan otomotif, matanya berbinar-binar melihat spare-part mobil dan motor yang berkilauan dan bentuknya menarik mata. Sudah lama dia tak pergi kemari, sekalinya datang, jadi kayak anak ilang nyasar di toko permen. 

 

Bosan ngeliatin bagian otomotif, Will berpindah keseberangnya, ke bagian tempat tidur dan bantal-bantal nya gitu deh. Pas dia sedang mengamati sebuah bantal besar berwarna putih yang super lembut, ada yang menarik pandangan matanya di kejauhan. 

 

Ada seorang lelaki berambut putih yang dari belakang keliatan seperti Leonard. 

 

William senyam-senyum bahagia, ternyata si Leo masih kuat buat nyusulin dia. kekuatan cinta emang luar biasa, bisa ngalahin kekurangan fisik. (Author: “...Kenapa gue bikin William sangat narsis? Ngikutin perannya sebagai Kirk, lah... Kirk kan Sotoy abis.”) 

 

“Hey~ Leo~” 

 

William memanggil mesra si Leonard (?) yang lagi sibuk milih bantal buat penyangga punggung. Tapi Leonard nggak nengok-nengok, William mikir jangan-jangan dia ngambek gara-gara ditinggalin... 

 

“Oi? Leonard~ ngambek yaa? Jangan ngambek begitu doong~” 

 

William menepuk pundak Leonard (?). otomatis membuat orang yang disentuh olehnya menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya...

 

William shock pas engeh kalau orang yang dia tepuk pundaknya itu ternyata bukan Leonard. Tetapi pas itu orang nengok dan memperlihatkan mukanya... astajim, mukanya mirip abis sama Leonard! Kecuali dia memakai kacamata model sunglasses gitu. Dan dia terlihat lebih muda dari Leonard...

 

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya, “Maaf... anda siapa?” tanya nya dengan wajah siaga. 

 

William nampangin wajah bego, “E-Ehh... ma-maaf! Aku kira... aku kira temanku! Ha-habisnya mirip sih...depan-belakang.” 

 

Sang pria yang William salah lihat itu berdehem, kemudian dia menepuk kedua telapak tangannya.

 

“Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu... tunggu... ee~to... siapa yaa... ah... Kirk...? Jim Kirk? Ah! Kamu... yang main di Star Trek itu, kan?” ujarnya. 

 

William jadi tinggi hati pas orang ini mengenalinya dari peran Jim Kirk yang sangat melegenda itu. diluar sih si William kelihatan tengsin, padahal sebenarnya dia ketawa setan didalam hati... 

 

“Yeah...begitulah...dan kau... aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu, tapi bukan sebagai Leonard... kalau tak salah kau main disalah satu Tv-Show gitu, kan?” kini giliran William yang ngerasa inget kalau dia pernah melihat orang ini disuatu tempat.... 

 

Pria tua berkacamata itu tertawa, “Aku ada di ‘Law & Order: SVU’. Berperan sebagai John Munch. Dan ngomong-ngomong, namaku Richard. Richard Belzer.” Dia mengenalkan namanya. 

 

William langsung bermuka terang, seperti habis mendapat pencerahan. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, lalu mengobrol tentang karir mereka masing-masing dalam dunia perfilman dan persinetronan (?!). mereka terlihat seperti sahabat lama yang bertemu kembali setelah berpisah cukup lama... 

 

“Gee, maaf banget ya tadi aku salah mengira dirimu sebagai orang lain!” kata William sambil mengelus tengkuk leher belakangnya. 

 

Richard memberi William wajah bingung, “Orang lain...?” 

 

“Kau mirip sekali dengan sahabatku, Leonard! Leonard Nimoy... you know...” William lalu memimikan telinga panjang dan alis mata menukik tajam, “Si Vulcan keras kepala Spock!” katanya. 

 

“Ooh!” Richard nampak kaget, “Leonard yang jadi Spock itu, kan?? Jadi kalian benar-benar sahabatan, ya...” katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk., “Memang banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku dan dia mirip... tapi aku bilang sih nggak kok...” 

 

“Hee...sumpah deh, kalian tuh mirip banget. Kayak adik kakak!” William membantah perkataan Richard, “Aku saja tadi salah mengenalimu sebagai dia... tapi kamu lebih kurusan dan gantengan dari dia sih.” 

 

Richard menahan tawa mendengar pujian dari William, “Hmph... walaupun itu terdengar seperti rayuan... aku akan menganggapnya itu sebagai pujian.” 

 

Tawa William mengelegar, mendapati Richard memiliki selera humor yang bagus. 

 

“Ah, anyway...” Richard mulai beranjak jalan dari tempat display, William mengikutinya disamping. “Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau dan Leonard sedang berbelanja?” 

 

“Ah... itu...” William dihinggapi rasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Leonard entah dimana. “Sepeda miliknya hilang. Aku bermaksud untuk membelikannya yang baru...” dia membuang muka kesamping. 

 

“Wah, kau baik sekali,” puji Richard sambil tersenyum. 

 

Will ketawa-ketawa najis sendiri ngeliat Richard tersenyum, so-soalnya mukanya keliatan manis banget. Beda sama Leonard yang miskin senyum... dia benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai Vulcan yang dingin, selama 40 tahun hingga sekarang...

 

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menyahut.

 

“Bill!” 

 

William nengok kebelakangnya, si Richard juga ikut nengok... dibelakang mereka ada Leonard yang nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya beringas.

 

Ngeliat muka beringas Leonard yang keliatan kayak mau bunuh orang, William jadi panik dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. “He—Hey, Leo~! Darimana saja kau? Daritadi aku mencarimu, lho!” katanya sambil berjalan kehadapan Leonard dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. 

 

Leonard, melirik tajam ke William. Will bergidik ngeri pas diliatin Leo dengan mata pembunuh... 

 

“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu,” suara Leonard terdengar berat dan serak, membuat William semakin ketakutan. Gawat, bakal dibunuh beneran nih dia sama si Leo... “Bukannya malah kau yang bertanya itu padaku...” 

 

Kepingin ngeles, William cepet-cepet nyari alesan. Dan malang bagi Richard, dia terseret kedalam masalah antara dua pasangan ini... 

 

“A-ah! Richard~!” William lepas dari Leonard, dan langsung meraup pundak Richard dan membawanya mendekati Leonard. Leonard yang melihat Will merangkul orang lain jadi ngerasa risih, udah gitu... lah? kok... ini orang... mirip sama dia? (Author: “...Leonard, kok lo jadi ikutan narsis juga sih? OAO;”)

 

“Richard, ini Leonard. Leonard, ini Richard,” Will memperkenalkan mereka berdua secara cepat. Lalu dia bolak-balik melihat wajah mereka berdua... “Damn, kalian memang mirip sekali.” Katanya. 

 

Leonard malah diem dengan wajah bego. Tadinya dia kepingin mencekek leher Will, tetapi melihat ada Richard, dia urung melakukannya... 

 

“Hai,” Richard dengan muka ramah mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Leonard. William nutup mulut, dia mau ketawa ngakak ngeliat Leonard salaman sama kembarannya (?) sendiri. “Namaku Richard. Richard Belzer. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan aktor hebat sepertimu!” 

 

Leonard, masih dengan tampang bego, mencoba untuk terlihat waras. “Ah... iya. Aku Leonard Nimoy. Senang berkenalan.” dia menjabat tangan Richard. Si Richard nampak berbunga-bunga disalamin sama dia. tapi sayangnya, Leonard tidak. dia malah memberi William yang berdiri disamping mereka tatapan tajam. 

 

William lagi-lagi nelen ludah. Buset deh, Leonard emang punya hawa pembunuh atau apaan gitu kali ya... karena takut, Will nyuekin hawa permusuhan Leonard dan malah merangkul Richard. 

 

“Benar kan, kalian tuh mirip banget! Udah gitu nama kalian juga terdengar sama! jangan-jangan kalian ini saudara kembar yang terpisah, huh?” tanya Will sambil ketawa cengengesan. 

 

Richard ketawa, mukanya memerah, “Aha-ha-ha...nggak kok, cuman kebetulan aja...” 

 

Leonard melihat mereka berdua ketawa-ketiwi seperti teman dekat. Seingatnya, William tak mengenal Richard... terus kenapa mereka malah jadi akrab mendadak? Di Wall Mart pula? 

 

Diam-diam, Leonard merasa sedikit cemburu melihat William berlenggang bersama dengan Richard. Dia tak merasa seperti ini kalau William tengah bersama DeKelley atau yang lain, tetapi sama Richard... dia kayak gak rela gitu deh. 

 

“Ah,” Richard mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jam tangan yang ada dibalik lengan baju kemejanya. “Sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi. Ada seseorang yang menungguku.” 

 

Mendengar Richard mau pergi, Will berhenti menggodanya dan menampangkan wajah sedih, “Hee~ kau harus pergi? Ya sudah~” 

 

Richard menepuk-nepuk tangan William tanda minta maaf, Leonard yang ngeliat dari jauh makin naik darah. 

 

“Lain kali kita bertemu lagi. tapi jangan di Wall Mart, sungguh,” canda Richard. Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Will dan Leonard. “Sampai jumpa, William, Leonard! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!” 

 

Lalu orang tua yang memakai kacamata hitam itu pergi melenggang dari tempat William dan Leonard berpijak. Setelah Richard menghilang dari depan mata, kini William kembali beralih kepada Leonard yang sempat tercueki. 

 

“Leo!” William merangkul tubuh Leonard, memberinya pelukan super erat. Leonard mengeram kesal pada saat William memeluknya dan bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa!

 

Leonard sedikit mendorong William untuk menjauhinya, tanpa berbicara apapun, dia berbalik badan dan pergi berjalan menjauhi Will. William yang engeh, berusaha untuk mengejarnya. 

 

“Oi Leo... ada apa denganmu? Marah ya?” Tanya William. Dia begitu desperate untuk meraih Leonard yang berjalan cepat didepannya. Leonard emang begitu, kalau lagi marah, jalannya jadi lebih cepet. 

 

Leonard mendengus, dalam hati dia memaki-maki William. Gila ya, udah tahu Leonard beneran marah, si William masih tetep aja nanya! Dia benar-benar sangat tak peka... 

 

William berhasil meraih lengan Leo, dia langsung menahannya untuk berjalan lebih jauh dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya secara langsung dimata. 

 

“Leonard...” William tahu kalau Leonard kesal. Marah, bahkan. Dia dapat mengetahuinya hanya dari ekspressi wajahnya, thanks to 40 years of friendships.... “I’m Sorry.” dia meminta maaf. 

 

Leonard mengerutu, “Katakan maafmu pada kaki dan badanku yang capek berkeliling mencarimu seperti orang bodoh.” Umpatnya. 

 

William sedikit menyeringai mendengar Leonard mengumpat, “Aww, jadi kau benar-benar mencariku ya, tadi? Manis sekali dirimu, Leo. Kau khawatir denganku.” 

 

Leonard membuang muka kesamping, karena dia tahu pasti mukanya merah gara-gara mendengar omongan William barusan. Melihat Leonard buang muka, William malah menyeringai semakin lebar. 

 

“Jangan-jangan tadi saat kau melihatku dengan Richard, kau merasa cemburu, huh?” William mengeluarkan pertanyaan jebakan. 

 

Leonard kaget, dia langsung membantahnya. “Cih! Siapa juga yang cemburu melihatmu dengannya!?” tapi sayang, bantahan Leonard terdengar seperti sangkalan di telinga William. 

 

William melihat sepuhan merah diwajah Leonard. Sungguh, dia benar-benar pembohong yang buruk. “Halah... nggak mau ngaku, pula... sudahlah Leo... you know you love me~” ejek William. 

 

Muka Leonard yang ada semakin merah, bikin William pingin ketawa nista sambil lompat-lompat. Tapi, yang William lakukan selanjutnya adalah merangkul pundak Leonard dan memeluknya dengan erat. 

 

“ _You’re so cute when you jealous, sweetheart,_ ” canda William, “Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini? Aku akan memesan sepeda baru untukmu melalui katalog saja. petualangan kita hari ini sudah cukup menyenangkan, dan patut diakhiri dengan secangkir cocoa hangat. Hmm?” 

 

Leonard mendengus, tak ada gunanya dia tetap membantah omongan William. Soalnya tak akan pernah ada ujungnya... 

 

“Ya, ya. Terserah padamu.” Ucap Leonard, masih dengan nada kesal. 

 

William kini merengut, “Hei, kan aku sudah minta maaf! Ayolah jangan ngambek melulu, Leo~ ah, biarin aja deh. Lagian kalau lagi ngambek mukamu jadi lucu. Hahaha...” 

 

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mengarungi lorong tempat pakaian untuk pergi ke pintu keluar. Niat awal yang mau beli sepeda baru buat Leonard jadi amblas karena kesalahpahaman tidak jelas.... plus, gara-gara Richard pula. 

 

Tapi hal itu malah akan semakin membuat mereka lebih dekat. Seperti yang dulu-dulu...

 

(FIN...)  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-OMAKE VERSION-  
Beberapa hari setelah jalan-jalan-berujung-maut(?) itu, dipagi hari yang cerah ini, Leonard memutuskan untuk menyambangi rumah William. Ditangannya ada kantong kecil yang berisikan setoples penuh kue jahe cokelat buatan isterinya. William paling senang dengan kue itu, sedangkan Leonard tak begitu menyukai yang manis-manis... makanya dia menghidahkannya ke William. 

 

Pas Leonard berada tepat di halaman depan rumahnya Will, dia mendengar suara orang yang punya rumah tersebut di garasi mobil. Otomatis, Leonard berjalan menuju garasi yang tak terlihat karena terhalangi oleh beranda rumah. Tadinya dia mau langsung masuk untuk menemuinya, tapi ternyata, William sudah nongol duluan. 

 

Dengan mengendarai sepeda yang sama sekali tak asing dimata Leonard... 

 

“Waaai~” William dengan riang gembira mutar-mutar dengan sepeda itu, sepeda milik Leonard. Leonard ngeliatnya sampai terbengong-bengong, ternyata si William toh yang nyolong sepedanya! Terus kenapa dia pakai ngeles segala kemarin?! Terus apa tujuannya nyolong sepeda punya Leonard!?

 

William berhenti bermain-main dengan sepedanya saat engeh kalau ada Leonard berdiri tegak dihalaman rumahnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat senang sama sekali. 

 

“Eh...” Will panik. Dia buru-buru mikir alesan ngeles yang tepat buat kali ini, tetapi dia tak bisa menemukannya karena udah panik duluan. “Leonard... apa kabar? Sepedamu.... aku pinjem, lho. Maaf...lupa bilang. Eeh...ehehe....” Will malah ketawa cengengesan. 

 

Leonard diem, lalu mengambil batu bata dekat beranda rumah dan melemparkannya ke arah William sambil berteriak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. 

 

(FIN)


End file.
